The Karaoke-inator
by AgentJp
Summary: If the title doesn't make any sense; Heinz has a plan to show how he feels about Perry. But what if a certain somebody (or somebodies) gets ahold of the mic? Read to find out! Requests for songs are needed and appreciated. Hope you like it. BEING PUT ON HOLD FOR NOW!
1. Beautiful Soul-Jesse McCartney

_**Authors Note: At the end of each chapter, I will look at 5 reviews for requests within the week. I will not write anything with swearing in it, so make sure it's appropriate. Also, I will give you the next person singing unless it's a surprise. Hope you enjoy this.**_

* * *

Heinz had just finished his latest -inator, The Karaoke-inator! With it, he planned to finally confess his feelings to Perry, whom he had turned human almost a year ago. He was absolutely sure she felt the same way.

This conclusion was based on pure instinct. Well, not really. Vanessa was watching one of their previous fights, and talked to him about it. He remembered it like it was yesterday.

* * *

_**Heinz had just concluded another fight with his nemesis, Perry the Human Female. He sat down at what was left of the kitchen table with a fresh cup of coffee. Vanessa walked in and leaned against the doorway. "Dad?" she asked. **_

_** "Yes, Sweetheart?" he replied, taking a big swig of his coffee. **_

_** "You know Perry likes you, right?" Heinz spewed his coffee across the table and onto the floor. **_

_** "I guess not," she said, walking out of the room, leaving her flabbergasted father to think. **_

_** Now that he thought about it, he noticed she wasn't hitting him as hard as she was when she was a platypus. He also noticed that she payed more attention to his songs and backstories. Maybe he had feelings he never realized for her. Maybe he could do something for her. Maybe he had just created a plan that might just work. Maybe...just maybe.**_

* * *

Heinz was brought back to reality when he glanced at the clock. Oh man, she was gonna be here in a few minutes.

Almost as if on cue, she burst through the window, shattering glass everywhere. But Heinz could care less at the moment. He was too excited to care.

"Ah, Perry the Non-Platypus , I have been awaiting your arrival." He said cheerfully. Too cheerily for Perry's taste. She took a step back as he moved forward.

"I'm not gonna do anything to you, I just want to show you something." he said, pressing a button, which made a chair appear out of the floor. Perry reluctantly sat, but watched Doofenshmirtz carefully. Doof pressed a button a button on his Karaoke-inator, and the music began to play. He got onto his spot onstage and started to sing.

(Beautiful Soul- Jesse McCartney)

_I don't want another pretty face,_

_I don't want just anyone to hold, _

_I don't want my love to go to waste, _

_I want you and your beautiful soul. _

_You're the one I wanna chase, _

_You're the one I wanna hold._

_I won't let another minute go to waste,_

_I want you and your beautiful soul. _

Perry was staring wide-eyed in shock at Heinz's bold move. 'Be a man, not a shnitzel,' he thought to himself. 'You can do this.'

_I know that you are something special._

_To you, I'd be always faithful._

_I want to be what you always needed._

_Then I hope you'll see the heart in me._

_I don't want another pretty face, _

_I don't want just anyone to hold,_

_I don't want my love to go to waste, _

_I want you and your beautiful soul._

_You're the one I want to chase,_

_You're the one I want to hold._

_I won't let another minute go to waste,_

_I want you and your beautiful soul._

Now Perry was sitting back in her seat, slightly smiling at Heinz who, in return, smiled back in relief.

_Your beautiful soul...Yeah.._

_You might need time to think it over,_

_But I'm just fine with moving forward._

_I'll ease your mind if you give me the chance_

_I will never make you cry,_

_Come on let's try._

_I don't want another pretty face,_

_I don't want just anyone to hold, _

_I don't want my love to go to waste,_

_I want you and your beautiful soul,_

_You're the one I want to chase,_

_You're the one I want to hold._

_I won't let another minute go to waste,_

_I want you and your beautiful soul.._

Heinz was nervous when he first hatched the plan, now he felt no fear as he sang to Perry, whose smile was clearly visible.

_Am I crazy for wanting you? _

_Perry do you think you could want me too?_

_I don't want to waste your time. _

_Do you see things the way I do?_

_I just want to know if you feel it too. _

_There is nothing left to hide._

_I don't want another pretty face,_

_I don't want just anyone to hold,_

_I don't want my love to go to waste, _

_I want you and your beautiful soul._

_You're the one I want to chase,_

_You're the one I want to hold._

_I won't let another minute go to waste,_

_I want you and your soul_

_I don't want another pretty face,_

_I don't want just anyone to hold,_

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul._

_Ooh..Yeah_

_Your beautiful soul..._

Heinz started to walk off the stage towards Perry, reaching behind his back. Perry was alert at that moment, but stayed sitting. He pulled a teal rose he had specially colored for her.

* * *

_**Next up: Perry! Suggestions for her act are greatly appreciated. **_


	2. Dreaming of You-Selena

Chapter 2

_**AU: thankz to you guys who suggested songs. I checked all of them out and the one I liked the most was Dreaming of You-Selena. For the next chapter I won't need suggestions so I will post it a bit sooner. You can still comment on the story, and suggest songs for some characters. Again, Thx! Enjoy!**_

* * *

Perry was filled with uttermost joy after Heinz made his bold move. She fought the tears threatening to burst through.

He had finally come out of his obliviousness and made his move, daring to take a chance. That and she had a feeling Vanessa had something to do with it.

Perry reached out and gently took the rose from Heinz, also the mic. She walked over to the contraption and pressed a button.

Heinz was wondering if she was going to destroy the -inator already. But then music began to play and Heinz took Perry's seat.

_Dreaming of you-Selena_

_Late at night when all the world is sleeping, _

_I stay up and think of you._

_And I wish on a star,_

_That somewhere you are thinking of me too._

_Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight._

_Till tomorrow, I'll be holding you tight._

_And there's no where in the world I'd rather be, _

_Than here in my room, _

_Dreaming about you and me. _

_'_She sings like an angel' Heinz thought.

_Wonder if you ever see me and I _

_Wonder if you know I'm there._

_If you looked in my eyes, _

_Would you see what's inside?_

_Would you even care?_

Heinz nodded, making Perry smile as she sang.

_I just want to hold you close,_

_But so far, all I have are dreams of you._

_So I wait for the day,_

_And the courage to say how much I Love you. Yes I do._

_I'll be dreaming of you tonight. _

_Till tomorrow, I'll be holding you tight._

_And there's no where in the world I'd rather be,_

_Than here in my room, _

_Dreaming about you and me._

Never had Perry thought that the person she was forced to fight everyday was the one so close to her heart. Heinz was amazed at how well Perry could sing. He had never even heard her talk.

_Late at night when all the world is sleeping,_

_I stay up and think of you._

_And I still can't believe, _

_That you came up to me, _

_And said I Love You. I Love You, too._

_Now I'm dreaming with you tonight._

_Till tomorrow, and for all of my life, _

_And there's no where in the world I'd rather be. _

_Than dreaming with you, endlessly..._

_With you tonight..._

_And there's no where in the world I'd rather be.._

_Than here in my room,_

_Dreaming with you, endlessly.._

As if in a trance, the two simultaneously walked towards each other. Liittle did they know they were being watched...

* * *

_**Who is watching the two? How will it affect the story? I have a feeling things are gonna get a little spiced up. Tune in soon to find out!**_

_**Next up: SURPRISE!**_


	3. Girlfriend- Avril Lavagne

Chapter 3

_**AU: Sorry about the delay, Just getting some new accounts to get caught up with the world. Anyway, Happy Platypus Day!**_

* * *

_If don't take my moment now, it'll be too late. _A figure hiding in secret thought.

Heinz and Perry were closing in on each other, hearts beating faster with each step. They jumped as music started to play.

_Hey, hey, you,you_

_I don't like your girlfriend_

_No way, No way_

_I think you need a new one__Hey hey, You you__I could be your girlfriend_

"_Peter?!" _Perry shrieked. Heinz's mind was racing. Peter? But..wasn't Peter a boy?

_Hey Hey,You You _

_I know that you like me_

_No way, No way_

_You know it's not a secret _

_Hey Hey, You You_

_I want to be your girlfriend_

Perry was growing irritated.

_You're so fine_

_I want you mine_

_You're so delicious_

_I think about you all the time_

_You're so addictive_

_Don't you know what I can do to make you feel alright?_

Heinz could sense Perry's frustration.

_Don't pretend_

_I think you know I'm darn precious_

_And heck yeah _

_I'm the- _Peter could see Perry glaring daggers at her. She gulped and kept singing, all confidence almost gone.

_She's like so whatever_

_And you could do so much better_

_I think we should get together now_

_And that's what everybody's talking 'bout_

Perry lunged for Peter, music abruptly stopping, and the two girls wrestled on the ground. Heinz was in shock, thinking about what just happened. In a cartoonish cloud of dust and fists, Peter and Perry fought. The ball of dust traveled out the door, and Heinz followed, momentarily distracted to see which person had the upper hand.

* * *

_**Sorry it's short, but I have uploaded two chapters to make up for that. **_

BTW, I do not own Phineas and Ferb, nor the song.

Next up: Monty and Vanessa


	4. Every Time We Touch by Cascada

Chapter 4

* * *

Vanessa snuck into her dad's apartment and search the premises. When no sign of her dad was there, she called someone inside.

Monty walked in, uneasy."You sure you still want to keep this a secret?"

Vanessa glared at him. "Unless you want our dad's totally trying to destroy each other, I think it's best we kept it a secret." she said.

Monty shrugged and examined the abandoned stage and Karaoke-inator.

"What's this?" he asked.

Vanessa looked at it. "Another one of my dad's crazy inventions." she replied.

"He picked up the microphone. "Can you sing?" he asked.

"Of course I can sing." she flipped through the songs on the menu. She found a song she liked and grabbed the microphone from Monty. "Watch and learn." she said. Music began to play.

_**Every Time We Touch-Cascada**_

_I still hear your voice when you lay next to me. _

_I still feel your touch in my dreams. _

_Forgive me my weakness, But I don't know why_

_Without you it's hard to survive._

_Cause every time we touch, i get this feeling_

_And every time we kiss I swear I can fly!_

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last_

_Need you by my side._

_Cause every time we touch, I feel the static_

_And every time we kiss I reach for the sky!_

_Can't you feel my heart beat so, I can't let you go_

_Want you in my life!_

Monty was amazed that his girlfriend could sing so well. Vanessa took a deep breath. Thiis had gone even better than she thought. Monty gave her a thumbs up.

_Your arms are my castle, _

_Your heart is my sky._

_They wipe away tears that I cry._

_The good and the bad times, we've been through them all._

_You make me rise when I fall!_

_Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling,_

_And every time we kiss I swear I can fly!_

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast?_

_I want this to last!_

_Need you by my side._

_Cause every time we touch, I feel the static,_

_And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky!_

_Can't you feel my heart beat so?_

_I can't let you go!  
_

_Want you in my life._

Vanessa did a little dance and Monty tapped his foot to the beat. This was a catchy song!

_Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling, _

_And every time we kiss, I swear I can fly!_

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast?_

_I want this to last!_

_Need you by my side!_

Vanessa ended the song with a bow and Monty cheered.

"That was perfect! Why haven't I heard you sing before?" he asked.

Vanessa blushed. "I normally don't sing in from of anyone. When I'm alone in my room I would sing to myself. And when I was younger, I was in a Talent Show, but my dad kinda embarrassed me, and everyone forgot me to laugh at him." she explained.

Monty kissed her on her forehead. "I would never do that." he said.

* * *

_**Thank you all for being so patient. I'm sorry I haven't been updating. I need suggestions for the next song/couple. I hope you enjoyed this one. I do not own Every Time We Touch by Cascada. **_


End file.
